1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital switch. A digital switch may be defined as a switch which may be used in a single fashion or in a ganged fashion with other digital switches and which is provided with a switch mechanism for changing over external electrical circuits in response to the stepping rotation of a switch wheel and a display mechanism for providing a digital display in accordance with the rotary position of the switch wheel. The digital switch is a kind of rotary switch and so-called as a thumb-wheel switch, thumb-rotary switch, etc. (hereinafter merely referred to as a digital switch).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional digital switch, the switch setting has been made by manually rotating a numeral mark displaying wheel with a finger step by step at a part of the wheel projecting out of the casing or by rotating the wheel by pushing down a wheel actuating rod also projecting out of the casing. Accordingly, there has been a drawback that the setting of switch might be gone over by carelessly touching the wheel or the actuating rod. There has been a further drawback that numbers of different kinds of digital switches have to be produced and stocked by the kind of display of the wheel for each of the dust-proof type and the non-dustproof type in the case where the digital switches of both such types.